moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Xmir Smyth
= History Abridged = ---- Childhood Xmir was born to a veteran soldier and a baker, on a small farm in north-east Arathor. Xmir grew up with two siblings, a sister, whom was three years older than him, and a brother, who had five years on Xmir. A few months after Xmir's birth, the family moved into Stromgarde. Xmir's mother started up a small bakery in the city centre, and Xmir's father managed to find work within Stromgarde's defence force. At age eight, Xmir became a goods peddler, mainly carting spices and flour to and from his mother's bakery, though. In his spare time, he would attempt to scale the wall around the city, and head over to markets around the city to spend what little wealth he earned on neat things. It was in one of these markets that Xmir discovered syrup. Early Adulthood Just as Xmir was entering his adulthood, the Third War broke out, and his father was sent away to fight a bit later. A month later, Xmir's father was declared dead. Xmir, his brother, and his mother all migrated to Stormwind after Xmir's father's death, but his sister stayed behind within the city. Upon arriving in the city, Xmir went off to the Royal University of Stormwind to receive an associate's degree in medicine. The War in Northrend When the war in Northrend began, Xmir decided that he was going to serve. He joined the Stormwind Army as a field medic, deciding to put his education to good work. For most of the war, he was stationed out in the Borean Tundra, but did manage to see combat a few times. He was wounded twice during the campaign, both during attacks by the Horde while he was out in the field. Upon the end of the war and his return him to Stormwind, he was awarded with the Royal Red Cross for his medical service during the war. Just a few weeks after Xmir's return from Northrend, his mother had passed away, from some sort of disease. The Cataclysm During the Cataclysm, Xmir remained within the Stormwind Army, though he wasn't sent out anywhere, but just simply stationed in Stormwind. During the Cataclysm, he never saw combat. Into the Silver Hand After the Cataclysm, Xmir settled down for a bit, remaining in the Stormwind Army, but only as a reservist. During the Pandaria Campaign, he was not deployed. He lived a quiet life for a few years, until he sought out a new purpose. Xmir later joined Tenevus Stromheart's Silver Hand Chapter, in Stormwind, where he served as a squire. He eventually found a mentor, Dame Vivian Tapp, who trained him and guided him into knighthood. He was eventually knighted, earning himself an official title, 'the Civil'. The Citrine Eagle When the Arch-Chapter began to dissolve and break apart, Xmir was one of the last to renounce his oath to the Chapter and Tenevus Stromheart, although he still kept his position as a knight. He was searching for a new order, when he bumped into an old acquaintance, Zaria Blackmoore. Suddenly, he figured out where he was going to go, thus Xmir joined the Citrine Eagle, later going on to form the S.O.S.D., and the Citrine Homeguard. Arms & Armour Xmir's armour is an orangey-brown colour, made out of plate, with a layer of reinforced mail under the said plate. His helmet was a snug fit on his head, and resembled that of a galea. His shoulders went down to just above his elbow, and are secured onto his upper arm by straps. They also have a fur lining, because, well, Xmir's usually in cold places. Like Alterac! His chestplate and gauntlets are the most protective pieces of the armour though. And they have the most scratches. Xmir's legplates are bulky, and look quite heavy. And his sabatons are neat, big, and intimidating. Just as they should be. His weapon resembles that of one used by old Arathorian nobles. It's handle is covered in a rope-esque material, and the blade is just a bit bigger than the average sword's. At the end there are some teeth, which could probably do some nasty ripping. Category:Kingdom of Alterac Category:Human Category:Characters Category:The Citrine Eagle Category:Knights Category:Stromic